Family Love
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Due to somehow getting deaged Harry ends up as a young baby and in the care of Bill and Charlie Weasley. What chaos will this turn of events bring for Bill, Charlie and Harry' Written for Awesomely Unperfect 21 and Multichapter BootCamp Challenge. Warnings: Yaoi, BillW/CharlieW pairing, Incest Pairings, Deaged-werewolf-Harry, character basing, M rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I got a request from Awesomely Unperfect 21 asking me to write a fic about a deaged Harry being looked after by Bill or Charlie. Me being me in my twisted mine decided to let both Charlie and Bill try to raise Harry while also being lovers so...WARNING! This is fic has brother/brother love! It is Bill/Charlie pairing! Warning!**

**A/N 2: Written for the Multi Chapter Boot Camp Challenge that Fire the Cannon is running.**

**Prompt in this chapter: Stood-up.**

**Chapter 1**

Bill Weasley let out a depressed sigh as he ran a tired hand over the scars on his face as he tried his best to ignore the stares he was slowly gaining not just from his looks but from how long he had been sitting in the little cafe in Diagon Alley for. Ducking his head down Bill returned his gaze to the menu, pretending to read it with fake interest, as a waiter resembling a penguin walked up to his table with his nose held high in the air.

'Of all the places Fleur asked to meet up with me she had to pick the one place she knew I would hate' Bill thought with a glare as he looked around the cafe with a look of distaste planted firmly on his face.

All around him where wizards and witches wearing posh clothes with too much money, to Bill the waiters looked like penguins while the girl the host had tried to flirt with him until she had spotted the scars on his face. When Bill entered the cafe it had not gotten any better, the main theme was pink and lace. There was not a single spot that was free from the two most evil things in Bill's mind so he had compromised and chose a seat outside, far away from the horrible decor with only a delicate pink table cloth with a white frilly lace around the edge of it and a small pot of what Bill guess was meant to be pretty looking flowers.

'If people think this is a great place to come to then they need their brains being checked' Bill thought as he shifted on his uncomfortable white metal chair 'The only good thing about this situation is the fact the sun is he warmth...'

"Excuse me sir, may I ask if there is something the matter?" the penguin waiter asked as he came to a stop in front of Bill's table, "You have been sitting here alone for the past three hours now without ordering anything...are you going to be a paying customer?"

"Ah, sorry about this but it seems that my girlfriend is running...very late," Bill replied kindly with a sheepish smile on his face, "I do not know where she could of gotten to..."

Bill waited as the waiter gave him a once over taking in his long wild red hair pulled back into a ponytail, his fang ear ring, the scars on his face and the only positive thing going for him, his Gringgotts work uniform.

"I do not know why she has not turned up either," the waiter replied with an unhidden sneer in his voice, "But if I maybe so...bold to ask you, are you a Mr. William Weasley?"

"That's me, what gave it away? The red hair?" Bill asked with a playful smirk only to freeze when he spotted the serious expression on the waiter's face, "What's wrong? Did you get a message from Fleur? Did something happen to her?"

Ignoring Bill's worried words the waiter simply pulled out an envelope from one of his many hidden pockets and offered it to Bill. Bill paused, blinked in confusion and carefully accepted the envelope off of the waiter.

"If I may speak plainly Mr. Weasley," the waiter said emotionally causing fear to slowly build up in Bill, "It seems that you have been...stood-up. Lady Delacour...through I find myself not surprised by this fact."

With a heavy heart Bill turned his attention to the envelope where he recognised the familiar perfect handwriting of his girlfriend on the envelope. Moving to open the envelope Bill paused as he felt the presence of the snooty waiter standing over him, staring at him with a pointed look which held a message which to Bill was loud and clear.

"Ah...I better get going then if Fleur is not going to show up..." Bill said slowly as he tucked the letter into his robe pocket, "Thank you for all of your help sir."

As Bill pushed his chair back and stood up the waiter made a small hum sound and quickly started to clean the table while muttering none too nice words about Bill. Shaking his head at the waiter's words and actions Bill turned around and headed down back out into the busy street of Diagon Alley and headed towards the Leaky Caldron with the intention of flooing home.

'I wonder what could of happened to Fleur to make her act this way?' Bill wondered as he walked through Diagon Alley 'I wonder if...no...something must of come up like work and I know her father has not been in the best of health lately...'

As Bill's mind continued to jump from one conclusion to the next his feet carried him down the familiar path of Diagon Alley, through the crowds of people and excited Hogwarts students now on their summer holidays. As Bill came to a stop outside of the Leaky Caldron he found himself pausing and a thoughtful expression on his face appeared.

'If she could not make it then she would still be at the bank because she is supposed to be working today and we agreed to meet up during her lunch hour' Bill thought as his eyes turned to the large marble white building that he knew so well 'I can always just go and ask her what is going on and be done with it instead of worrying all day...maybe I can even help her...'

Making up his mind Bill turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the bank with his head held high and a determined look on his face. As he quickly reached the bank in little time he easily walked up the stairs with practiced ease and entered the bank.

'It is so weird being on this side of things' Bill thought with a small smirk as he entered the bank 'Now...to find Fleur...'

As Bill scanned the area looking for Fleur as he slowly walked further into the bank he found no sign of her, as he finished looking around for Fleur in the public area of the bank he suddenly found himself thankful that he had grabbed his work uniform by mistake in a rush to get to the cafe in time.

"She must be working in the back," Bill muttered to himself as he headed for the carefully hidden 'Staff Only' door that lay in the left hand corner of the banking hall.

Just as Bill reached the door it swung open and a familiar face stood on the other side. A large smile appeared on Bill's face at the sight of his long time goblin friend, Murdak. With a sigh of relief that he had found someone that might now where Fleur could be Bill happily opened his mouth only to pause when he finally spotted the worried and concerend expression in Murdak's eyes.

"Murdak...what is wrong? Did something happen to Fluer?" Bill asked worriedly as he looked closer at the goblin, "You know you can't hide things from me like you do with other humans, I've been working here for too long. What is wrong Murdak? The last time you looked at me like this I found myself being dragged into a private room and told my little sister had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts."

Murdak let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his bold head, wise beady eyes gazed carefully at the red haired human standing in front of him with an air of confusion and worry. As he looked up into the blue eyes full of worry and panic a sudden thought hit the Gringgotts Goblin.

"You do not know...do you?" Murdak asked carefully as he eyed Bill carefully.

"I do not know what Murdak?" Bill asked as his worry grew, "Is something wrong? Did something happen...Fleur! Oh by Merlin's beard! Did something happen to Fleur? That must be it! That must be the reason why she stood me up at the cafe! Do you know if she is alright? Do you know if she was hurt or ill? Did she have to be taken to St, Mungos? Did she-"

"Bill," Murdak said calmly cutting Bill's worried rant off, "Fleur...she has returned to France."

"WHAT!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and please remember this is not a Bill/Fleur fic but a Bill/Charlie fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I got a request from Awesomely Unperfect 21 asking me to write a fic about a deaged Harry being looked after by Bill or Charlie. Me being me in my twisted mine decided to let both Charlie and Bill try to raise Harry while also being lovers so...WARNING! This is fic has brother/brother love! It is Bill/Charlie pairing! Warning!**

**A/N 2: Written for the Multi Chapter Boot Camp Challenge that Fire the Cannon is running.**

**Prompt in this chapter: Stood-up.**

**Chapter 2**

"I meet with Fleur this morning, she informed me that today she would be handing in her resignation letter and going back to France because of personal reasons," Murdak replied calmly while trying to ignore the sharp whistling sound in his ears from Bill's shout, "She should be in France right now or almost there by now as she flooed to the travel department at the Ministry of Magic after we finished talking..."

"She...She...quit her job and returned to France?" Bill asked hollowly as he lifelessly stared at Murdak, "But...she just...we should of meet at the cafe earlier...three hours ago...and she sent me a letter..."

"Sounds like she wrote the letter and sent it while waiting for her transport," Murdak offered as he eyed his long time friend carefully, "Have...have you read the letter yet?"

"N-No...I was going to read it when I returned home," Bill replied as he left out the waiter from the cafe, "Do...do you think that this is all connected? Do...Do you think that she...might of...maybe...explained everything in her letter to me?"

Murdak let out a deep stress filled sigh as he eyed the human in front of him, "Stupid humans, letting their emotions control them so much...follow me Bill, this is not the best of places to have a conversation like this...stupid purebloods and their stupid gossip."

Numbly nodding his head in agreement with Murdak Bill followed his goblin friend as he turned around and started to walk back into the staff only area. Lost in a whirlwind of his own thoughts and confusion Bill followed Murdak along the corridors and hallways, his body on autopilot. Murdak shot Bill a worried look over his shoulder as he continued to walk down the hallways leading his friend to a place where they could have some privacy, in a rare show of worry for his friend Murdak allowed himself to send a low dark warning growl to those who got too close to Bill for his comfort, he would not allow any harm to come to his friend while he was in just a state.

"Here we are," Murdak said suddenly as he came to a half just as sudden as he had spoken, "No one but myself and a few others know about this place, which suits me just fine."

Blinking slowly as Murdak's words forced Bill to return to reality Bill let out a small hum to show he had heard as his eyes took in their change of location, not bothered by the fact that the few goblins that where around seemed to be almost afraid to come anywhere near him or Murdak. Hearing the familiar sound of a door being opened Bill allowed himself to turn back to Murdak, wondering just where the goblin had brought him.

"I know it is not much but it will do for what we want it for," Murdak said simply as he walked into the room.

Following Murdak's lead Bill followed him into the room only for him to raise an eyebrow in surprise as he found himself entering a small kitchen. Bill found the small kitchen to be a simple yet effective kitchen, it had only a sink, oven, fridge, panty, a few cupboards, a toaster and microwave.

"A kitchen? In Gringotts of all places," Bill said with a hint of his old self shinning in his eyes, "I did not know that goblins knew how to cook, what do you make here? BBQ wizard and witches?"

"You caught us, however will we keep this a secret?" Murdak asked with mock playful horror as he closed the door behind Bill, "We lure the humans that annoy us too much in here and then...no more. Through I do find that their bones can be a bit of a bother at times."

"You really should be thankful no one else but me heard that comment," Bill replied with a small chuckle, "Muggle's tell their children those exact same words about goblins and here you are encouraging it."

"If the muggles think that is something to worry about then they have not met a goblin on the battle field," Murdak replied dryly before motioning to a stool that stood in the corner of the kitchen, "Sit, open the blasted letter, the more time I spend here with you the amount of gold I earn."

"Love you to Murdak," Bill replied with a happy smile only for it not to full reach his eyes, "I wonder what Fleur could of said..."

"Well there is only one way to find out," Murdak answered as he shot a pointed look at Bill.

Nodding his head Bill pulled out the envelope, quickly opened it and upon seeing the look Murdak was sending him read it out loud.

_William,_

_I do not have much time as I am waiting for the next Portkey to take me to France as I write this letter so I will get straight to the point. Last night I received an owl from my father in France, apparently his health has been detraining faster than the healer thought and it was asked of me to return home to say my last goodbyes to my father. This part of the letter did not surprise me as I knew it was going to come one day but the last wish of my father did...My dear William my father as his last request asked for the Delacour family and name to have a future and as I am the eldest daughter it falls to me to take this responsibility. _

_William...my dearest William it seems father has taken measures to make sure his last wish comes true, it seems that my father has arranged a marriage between myself and a very distant cousin so the Delacour name lives on strong. Do you understand what this means my dear William? I am unable to stay in England any longer and I am unable to be with you through I hope we will always be friends and keep in touch._

_Please feel free to keep in contact with me, I will be staying in the Delacour manor until the wedding which the date for is still being decided on. I would like to request that you attend my wedding as it would bring a great deal of comfort to me..._

_Please expect an invite in the post and William my dearest? Please find someone to love you just as much if not even more then I. Even if fate has given us this horrible hand after we have been through so much together please do not turn bitter, find someone to love and who loves you in return._

_I am sorry about leaving you like that in the cafe, I hope you can forgive me,_

_Always your friend,_

_Fleur Delacour._

As Bill's voice slowly trailed off small tears slowly started to gather in his eyes threatening to fall. Murdak let out a sigh as he looked at his heart broken friend, unsure what to do he placed a comforting hand on Bill's shoulder only for a wave of tears to fall freely.

"At least she told you," Murdak said quietly as he tried to offer Bill some comfort, "The young lady has done an honourable thing...and it is the wish of her father...at least you can still keep in contact."

"But...I would of married her...I would of helped her to fulfil her father's last wish," Bill said between sobs as his hand moved to his trousers pocket, "Look? Did I get the wrong one or something?"

Frowning in confusion Murdak watched carefully as Bill pulled out of his pocket a small black box, at the sight of it Murdak felt his heart stopped as he suddenly realised just what was in the small black box in Bill's hand was. Taking a deep calming breath Murdak reached out and placed his hand over Bill's shaking hand, covering the small box. Silently Bill's heartbroken blue eyes met Murdak's compassionate black eyes.

"Please...can you put it into my vault?" Bill asked as tears that ran down his face slowly slowed down, "I..I do not think...I..."

"Very well Bill," Murdak replied with a heavy sigh as he took the box out of Bill's hand and slipped it into his coat pocket, "Bill...you do know that it was not Fleur's fault right? She was only doing what she thought was best..."

"I understand and maybe after a bit I will write to her," Bill replied with a sigh as he tried to pull himself together, "At the moment it...the wound is just to fresh you know? I mean I understand why Fleur did what she did and I respect that but..."

"It still hurts," Murdak replied with a knowing nod of his head, "I understand, I felt the same way when my mate passed on."

"You had a mate?" Bill asked as he gave Murdak a watery smile, "I did not know that."

"Yes...well there are quite a few things that you do not know about me but you shall learn in time," Murdak replied before sending Bill a reassuring look, "Go home, I will let Dhuthirap know that you will not be in for a few weeks."

"Thank you Murdak, but I am fine really," Bill replied as he whipped away what was left of his tears, "Give me the rest of the day to pull myself together and I'll be in tomorrow like normal to start work."

"Tough luck that you think that as it will not be happening," Murdak replied with a smug smirk making Bill let out a low groan, "Go home and don't expect Dhuthirap for at least two weeks unless it is an emergency."

"And what makes you think you can do this to me?" Bill asked as he gave Murdak a pointed look only for it to fail because of his red puffy eyes, " Dhuthirap will just give me the day off tomorrow before giving me a new job."

"You think that do you?" Murdak asked dryly as his smirk grew on his face, "Because I know otherwise."

Frowning in confusion Bill watched as Murdak's attention turned away from him and towards the door that they had just entered. Wondering what Murdak was trying to hint at Bill followed Murdak's gaze only to let out a low groan as he laid his eyes on the aged goblin Dhuthirap, Bill's boss.

"Boss Dhuthirap," Bill cried out in surprise as he quickly stood up in a sign of respect for the new goblin.

"Curse Breaker Weasley I am glad I found you here, I just received a frantic firecall from your mother asking if you where in the bank," Dhuthirap said stiffly as he gave Bill a worried look over his golden framed glasses, "It seems that there is a family emergency at home and your mother has requested your immediate return home.

At Dhuthirap's words Bill's face turned deathly pale and a look of pure horror appeared on his face. Gulping nervously Bill nodded his head and quickly bolted out of the door with the intention of finding the nearest fireplace to floo home.

'Please, please do not be dead, please do not let anyone be dead' Bill mentally prayed as he ran through the hallways of Gringotts bank to the nearest floo point 'Please do not let anyone be dead.'

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please remember this is not a Bill/Fleur fic but a Bill/Charlie fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I got a request from Awesomely Unperfect 21 asking me to write a fic about a deaged Harry being looked after by Bill or Charlie. Me being me in my twisted mine decided to let both Charlie and Bill try to raise Harry while also being lovers so...WARNING! This is fic has brother/brother love! It is Bill/Charlie pairing! Warning!**

**A/N 2: Written for the Multi Chapter Boot Camp Challenge that Fire the Cannon is running.**

**Prompt in this chapter: By a thread.**

**Chapter 3**

Pure fear held Bill's heart as he raced through the hallways of Gringotts without a second thought while using all of the experience and practice he had gained over the years to dodge those who blocked his path. Fear grew in the pit of his stomach as his mind jumped to the worse conclusion it could possibly think of.

'Harry...please...let Harry be alright' Bill thought as images of the now young man came to his mind 'Please let him be okay...please do not let those idiots of the Ministry find out about him...'

As Bill continued to make his way towards the nearest floo point panic and fear washed over him with more power as the information that he and his family had learnt last year which had allowed them to win the final battle.

Harry's deep dark secret turned out to become the power that the Dark Lord knew not, the power which allowed him to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Harry Potter was a werewolf, he had been bitten the very night that he had been placed on the doorstep of his aunt's house as a baby and it had only been the rising sun and Petunia Dursley opening the front door for her morning milk that prevented the baby Harry from being carried away and eaten. Harry had somehow managed to keep the fact he was a werewolf secret from everyone until the full moon before the final battle when he ended up having to tell the Weasley's as he could not find a safe place to lock himself away to transform. It was the fact that because Bill and his family had not turned their backs on Harry when he told them about being a werewolf that Harry had the confidence in himself to allow his wolf side out and attack Voldemort, using his werewolf strength to throw the Dark Lord into the veil his Godfather had been thrown into moments before. The last two years of Harry's school years were spent split between Hogwarts, helping to track down strange objects called Horcruxes that Headmaster Dumbledore had told everyone about.

"Please let Harry be safe," Bill said to himself as he spotted the fireplace, "Please do not let the memory charms Dumbledore and Snape cast be failing."

Without a second thought Bill pushed himself to the front of the line, grabbed a handful of floo powder, while ignoring the angry cries at his actions, and threw it into the flames with a cry of 'The Burrow' and he was gone in a flash of green flames.

'Please be okay, please be okay' Bill thought as the images of his family ran through his mind 'If something happened to them...if...I do not think I could take it...please let them be alright...'

As soon as Bill felt his feet touch solid ground he dashed out of the fireplace and stood in the middle of the kitchen looking straight at his family with a worried expression on his face while he panted hard trying to catch his breath.

"Is everyone alright?" Bill asked as his eyes scanned over everyone in the room, "Mum's here...so is Ginny, Ron,...and Charlie? Where is dad, Percy, Fred, George, Hermione and Harry?"

"I...you got the message then?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously as she walked around the table from where she stood with her son's, "Where is Fleur? I thought both of you had planned to meet up and have lunch together?"

"Where are they? Does this have something to do with the family emergency that my boss told me about?" Bill asked as his blue eyes swept over his family for any sign of injury only to let out a sigh of relief when he found none.

"Your father is still at work, Percy...he is still not talking to us...the twins...well they quickly made a quick exit when they realised what had happened, Hermione went out to get a few items and Harry..." Mrs. Weasley said as she tried to calm her son down but failed, "Well...Harry...Fleur! Where is that girlfriend of yours Bill? Did you not mention that you was going to propose?"

At his mother's words Bill felt himself flinch, unwilling and unready to talk about it Bill simply pulled out the letter from Fleur out of his robe pocket and placed it into his mother's hands. Taking a deep breath Bill looked his mother in the eye allowing the worry and pain he was feeling to shine through.

"Mum...please, a lot has happened to me today...can you please just tell me what is going on?" Bill asked as he let out an exhausted sigh, "And why won't you tell me about Harry for?"

"You look bad..." Ron piped up as he looked carefully at his elder brother, "If I was you I would sit down before mum even tries to start telling you."

Nodding his head in acceptance Bill slowly walked around the table to his normal spot at the table, it was not until he had sat down and looked at his family with a slightly calmer attitude did he spot the strange small bundle in his dragon loving brother's arms. Frowning in confusion Bill raised an eyebrow and sent his brother a pointed look only to get a worried look in return.

"What is Charlie holding?" Bill asked only for the whole room to freeze at his words, "Do not tell me that he brought home another baby dragon again."

"I wish," Ron muttered softly catching Bill's attention, "That would be so much more similar."

"Why would it be much similar for?" Bill asked his youngest brother only for his mother to send Ron a warning look, "Mum? What is it that you aren't telling me?"

Molly Weasley let out a heavy sigh as she ran dusted off her apron and straightened it out, her thoughts ran a mile a minute as she tried to work out just how to break the news to her eldest child only to decide that it was best to just show him.

"Charlie..." Mrs. Weasley said slowly catching Charlie's attention from where he was looking down at the bundle in his arms, "Show your brother..."

"Okay mum," Charlie replied as he began to unwrap the small figure.

Bill watched carefully as Charlie slowly and carefully removed the blanket from around the small figure with just care that he thought it might be something dragon related. Through the second that a small tuff of black hair came into Bill's vision all thoughts about his brother and dragons where gone from his mind and in its place sudden realization hit him.

'It can't be...can it?' Bill thought with wide eyes as his brother continued to slowly remove the blankets as to not spook whatever was hidden within them.

Much to Bill's surprise a few seconds later he found himself looking into a pair of bright emerald eyes, dulled slightly with sleep. Bill's eyes trailed down to the small cute mouth as it formed a tiny 'o' shape as a small childish yawn came out of it.

"Is...is that who I think it is?" Bill asked carefully as he found his heart melting at the sight of a baby Harry lying snugly and happily in Charlie's arms.

"If you think that this baby boy is Harry Potter then yes it is," Charlie replied dryly as he ran a loving hand through the half awake baby's hair, "It seems that the twins had made some sort of deaging potion and had the bright idea to keep it in the kitchen hidden in a butterbeer bottle..."

"Just you wait until I get my hands on those twins," Mrs. Weasley muttered out angrily as she started to plot the twins punishment, "I dread to think what this could do to poor Harry!"

"A word of warning Bill, do not take Harry out of Charlie's arms," Ginny said with an evil grin on her face, "Harry has a set of powerful lungs on him...I am surprised with those lungs of his he did not break anything...so no taking him out of Charlie's arms unless you want to find yourself deaf."

As Bill gazed at the small figure in his brother's arms he felt the small amount of hope that today would be a normal day that had been held by a thread snap. It seemed that today was going to be one of _those_ days.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I got a request from Awesomely Unperfect 21 asking me to write a fic about a deaged Harry being looked after by Bill or Charlie. Me being me in my twisted mine decided to let both Charlie and Bill try to raise Harry while also being lovers so...WARNING! This is fic has brother/brother love! It is Bill/Charlie pairing! Warning!**

**A/N 2: Written for the Multi Chapter Boot Camp Challenge that Fire the Cannon is running.**

**Prompt in this chapter: Seat Belt**

**Chapter 4**

"Has anyone noticed that these sorts of things always seem to happen to Harry?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think it has something to do with him being a Potter," Mrs. Weasley said as she gave the deaged Harry a motherly smile, "I remember his father getting into trouble a lot, I always got to hear about it during Order meetings as Lily would end up yelling about them at him for some reason when they first started to fight about the war or what someone else said..."

"Do we know if he is stuck this way or if the potion will wear off?" Bill asked carefully as he let out an exhausted sigh, "And I am guessing that the twins have made themselves disappear until mum's calmed down?"

"The twins have hidden themselves away in their shop for the next few months while saying something about trying to find an antidote...through something tells me that they will not find one," Charlie replied softly as he took pity on his tired brother.

"Bill...you should go and have a nice lie down," Mrs. Weasley said cutting into the conversation, "You look dead on your feet...I cannot believe what that woman did to you!"

"You have read her letter already?" Bill asked in surprise as he looked at his mother in shock and wonder, "That was fast...I thought we got side tracked with Harry."

"After raising your twin brothers dear I am _very_ good at multi tasking," Mrs. Weasley replied kindly as she sent her eldest son a motherly smile, "Now why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? You look like your almost dead on your feet."

"I'm fine mum, really, it has just been one of those days what with Fleur and now Harry," Bill answered as he ran a hand through his long red hair, "So...Charlie is going to look after Harry while he is a baby?"

"Looks like it is going to end up like that," Charlie replied with a smirk in his brother's direction, "Through I am not too worried, not with all the experience that I got helping mum out with our younger siblings...hey! Bill, mum, do you remember that time Ron did accidental magic and took us to one of those muggle car show rooms?"

"I remember that day! We were lucky that one of the people who worked at the show room was a Squib and knew dad well, without them we would still be stuck in the muggle world," Bill chuckled with a smile came to his tired face, "Do you remember Ron discovering those muggle seat belts?"

"Do I ever! I swear he was acting like a miniature version of dad that day!" Charlie replied as he tried to hold in his laughter as his youngest brother was slowly becoming more and more red in the face, "When we got home dad was so proud of Ron for knowing so much about seat belts we somehow got out of mum's punishment and sent to bed with extra pudding."

"Shut up! I was only a young kid back then!" Ron cried out causing his eldest two brother's trip down memory lane to be cut short, "I got scared when Percy wanted to know how high someone had to be to fall and break a bone."

At her youngest Ron's words Mrs. Weasley quickly sent the laughing pair a warning gaze as she pulled Ron into a motherly hug only for the young man in her arms to splutter in shock and Ginny to break out into laughter.

"Mum! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Ron wined out as he sent his mother a pleading look as he wiggled about madly trying to get free, "You can't do this anymore, let me go!"

"Oh Ronnie-kins don't be like that," Mrs. Weasley cooed out softly ignoring the new round of laughter at her son's nickname, "To me you will always be my little Ronnie-kins."

"Mum, how will Charlie look after Harry alone when he has to take care of Dragons?" Ginny asked suddenly causing the room to freeze.

Ron let out a low sigh of relief as he felt his mother's arms loosen at Ginny's words, deciding to take advantage of the situation Ron quickly slipped out of his mother's hold and hid behind the still snickering Charlie. After a few minutes of silence Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up and a smug smile came to her lips causing both Bill and Charlie to let out twin groans when they recognised _that_ expression on their mother's face.

"I am not quitting my job and returning home!" both Bill and Charlie cried out at the same time.

At their words Ron and Ginny broke out into laughter as Mrs. Weasley frowned at them both while sending them both a disapproving look. Opening her mouth to scold her two eldest children Mrs. Weasley was cut off by the loud screams that came from Harry.

"Told you he had a good set of lungs on him," Ginny muttered as she and her brother placed their hands over their ears protectively.

"Give him here Charlie," Mrs. Weasley all but demanded as she held her arms out in the direction of Charlie with a stubborn look on her face which clearly said 'I know best'.

Bill at the newly deaged Harry's screams found his world suddenly shrinking down in size, his mother's words not making it to his ears as all of his attention found itself zeroed in on the upset and startled baby that wiggled madly in his brothers arms. Then without even thinking about it and taking no notice of the startled cries of shock and relief from his mother and younger siblings Bill quickly stood up, took the few steps towards his brother and took the upset baby into his arms. As soon as Harry rested in Bill's arms his cries quietened and his tears stopped leaving a shocked and awe Bill to look down into red puffy emerald green eyes.

"Amazing, it seems that Bill has the same 'magic touch' as Charlie," Ron said in shock as he lowered his hands, "It looks like Harry has chosen who he wants to look after him."

"What! No! I will not have that!" Mrs. Weasley screeched out angrily as she stomped her foot down on the floor in a fit of anger, "Both Bill and Charlie are not even married yet! How will they manage to look after Harry in his current situation when they do not have wives! What will happen to Harry when they are both at work!"

"Err...they will get a babysitter?" Ginny suggested only to gulp nervously as her mother sent her a warning look that remind Ginny of an angry vulture.

Bill attention through had not been reclaimed by his families words, instead his full attention was still on the small bundle in his arms. The small cute button nose that had snot running out of it slightly from the owner's crying session Bill found to be one of the most adorable sights he had ever seen, the large emerald green eyes that looked up at him with just trust it made Bill's heart almost heart, the mop of mess black hair that seemed to be even wilder caused one of Bill's hand to want to reach up and gently brush a stray lock of black hair out of the most perfect face he had ever seen, small tiny hands with equally tiny fingers that held the blanket in a death grip made Bill's mind almost blow at how small, perfect and delicate the small baby in his arms are.

Silently and slowly Bill tuned his gaze to meet his brother's knowing blue eyes and with just a nod of the head both brothers were in agreement on just what they should do with the precious bundle in Bill's arms.

"Bill and I have decided," Charlie said catching everyone's attention, "Bill and I are going to raise Harry together as if he was our own son."

As the room burst out into cries of shock and disbelief Harry simply let out an adorable yawn, snuggled down into the safety of Bill's large protective arms and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, unaware of the chaos around him that he had caused.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I got a request from Awesomely Unperfect 21 asking me to write a fic about a deaged Harry being looked after by Bill or Charlie. Me being me in my twisted mine decided to let both Charlie and Bill try to raise Harry while also being lovers so...WARNING! This is fic has brother/brother love! It is Bill/Charlie pairing! Warning!**

**A/N 2: Written for the Multi Chapter Boot Camp Challenge that Fire the Cannon is running.**

**Prompt in this chapter: Suspicion**

**Chapter 5**

"Bring him up together!" Mrs. Weasley screamed out in anger causing both Bill and Charlie to frown, "You can't do that! Neither of you are ready!"

"Mum! Don't shout, you are going to wake Harry up!" Charlie hissed out angrily as he pulled out his wand and casted a silencing spell around the sleeping Harry, "And how can you say that we are not ready? Who helped you to raise Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny? Who helped you out around the house and acted more like a parent then you did at times!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young man," Mrs. Weasley snapped out as she gave Charlie a warning glare, "I did my best raising all of you! It was not my fault that the twins where just a handful and Ginny needed more attention as the youngest!"

"I will take any tone I damn want," Charlie replied darkly as he glared at his mother, "Bill and I are not little kids anymore mum, we are grown men! We both have our own life!"

"And we both know how that turned out," Mrs. Weasley replied darkly as she turned to glare at Bill, "Not only did he chose...chose the wrong woman, and I agree with Ginny about that nickname she gave Fleur, but she also stood you up and left you waiting for hours on end with only a letter! A letter! Oh yes, that shows me just how ready you are!"

"Fleur was only doing her duty to her family, she did what she felt was right," Bill hissed out dangerously at his mother, "She did not know about any of this until this morning, at least she has the strength and honour to let me know even if it is just in a letter!"

"Ha! Duty to her family?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a nasty sneer on her face, "What about us? Aren't we her family? I thought you was going to marry her Bill!"

"Enough, this has gone too far," Charlie snapped as he stood protectively between his mother and his brother and the young baby in his brother's arms, "You went too far with that comment mum...why-"

"Why do you not just shut up! I know the truth! I have always had my suspicion about you and why you have not got married yet!" Mrs. Weasley snapped out darkly.

Ron and Ginny gulped nervously as the argument brought on by who would look after the newly deaged Harry grew worse and worse, if they had thought that the argument between their parents and Percy had been bad this argument was on a whole different level.

"Ginny..." Ron hissed out quietly catching his sister's attention, "What do you think?"

"About Bill and Charlie raising Harry?" Ginny whispered back, getting a nod from her brother she continued talking, "I think it is a good idea if you do not take their work into account, I do not think that Harry would be able to look after Harry properly...I mean she has to deal with looking after us all, cleaning the house and I know Dumbledore asks for her help sometimes..."

"Ginny...do...do you think we should break every rule we have been taught, floo to the Ministry and find dad and tell him what is going on?" Ron whispered as he eyed his arguing brothers and mothers, "I do not know about you but I think this is going to be the last time I see Bill, Charlie or Harry for a while..."

"Yeah...mum still thinks of us as babies and it was the real reason Percy is ignoring the family...why can't she see that the same thing is happening to Bill and Charlie for?" Ginny asked softly as she nervously eyed the fireplace.

"Don't know but if we want to find dad then we better go now before mum realises what we are planning or our brothers leave," Ron replied softly as his eyes never wavered from the fight in front of him.

"Okay...Ron do you think that bringing dad into this is just a good idea? I mean isn't it Bill's and Charlie's fight?" Ginny asked nervously as she carefully eyed the small sleeping bundle in her arms, "Besides don't you think that they should raise Harry?"

"Which is why we need to go and find dad!" Ron growled out as he found his temper growing short, "What do you think will happen to Harry when the Ministry finds out that not only he has been deaged but his also a werewolf!"

"Let's go and find dad, we can't let those bastard's try to control him or kill him!" Ginny gasped out, "Do you think dad would be able to help with protecting Harry?"

"Of course he would, he has a lot of respect at the Ministry now that the war is over," Ron grumbled out as he reached forwards and grabbed his sister's wrist, "Now come on, if we need any extra help we can track down Kingsley or Madam Bones."

Nodding her head in agreement Ginny pulled her arm out of her brother's reach and gave him a look that said loud and clear 'well move already.' Muttering about bratty little sister's Ron turned his attention back to his two brothers and mother who were still too caught up in their argument to notice them. Realising that the arguing trio was going nowhere near the fireplace Ron quickly made a 'follow me' motion to his little sister and ran to the fireplace, the sound of footsteps behind him allowed Ron to know that his sister was following him.

Remembering how to floo to his father's, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had made sure all of her children knew the floo address off by heart, with a quick check to make sure the fire was still going strong from when Bill had come through Ron grabbed out a handful of floo powder and called out 'Ministry of Magic, Arthur Weasley's office, password Rubber Duck.' In a few seconds Ron had gone and a few seconds later with only one last nervous look to her arguing mother and brothers Ginny copied Ron's actions and words before disappearing.

A few seconds later, but felt like several minutes, Ron stumbled out of the fireplace and into his father's office closely followed by Ginny. With a few clumsy steps as they came out of the fireplace Ron and Ginny quickly straightened themselves up and regained their bearings in no time.

"It looks like dad's tidied up his office since our last visit," Ginny commented a few minutes later as she looked around her father's office, "That or his just finished doing his paperwork..."

Arthur Weasley's office was nothing to write home about if you counted the cold stone walls, the plain dark blue carpet, the normal looking wooden desk filled with various ink pots, quills and piles of paperwork and the matching wooden chair. Through the singing tea pot, the vampire rubber ducky that kept sending Ron the evil eye and a particular weird red jumper that was trying to make out with itself was something to write home about.

"Dad has found some pretty weird items," Ron muttered softly as he sent a warning glare at the vampire rubber duck, "You don't think that...that yellow thing will try to attack me?"

"Honestly Ron, it's only a muggle item and besides can't you hold your own against Death Eaters?" Ginny asked with an angry pointed look making her brother give her a sheepish grin, "Now...do you have any idea where dad might be?"

"Well it is around 4.p.m. and dad finishes work in an hour...he should be somewhere around here finishing things up for the day," Ron replied with a thoughtful frown on his face, "Or he might of been called away to deal with an emergency..."

"Do you think we should go and look for him?" Ginny asked nervously as she carefully eyed the vampire rubber duck, "I don't want to waste time getting lost when we could of spent that time doing something to help Harry and our brothers."

"How about we just find someone to tell them we are here and looking for dad?" Ron suggested with a thoughtful expression on his face, "We do not want anyone to think that we somehow broke into the Ministry, even if its dad's office, again and tried to go places we shouldn't...again."

"Yeah, we should through I'm surprised that the Ministry has not blocked us somehow after the fight against the Dark Lord..." Ginny replied with a small snicker as she remembered the look on several Ministry workers faces when they had first entered the battle.

With a shake of his head at his sisters words Ron turned to the door only to freeze when his father's strong voice rang out loud and clear for everyone to hear yet filled with fear and panic.

"Fire!" Arthur Weasley's voice called out.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I got a request from Awesomely Unperfect 21 asking me to write a fic about a deaged Harry being looked after by Bill or Charlie. Me being me in my twisted mine decided to let both Charlie and Bill try to raise Harry while also being lovers so...WARNING! This is fic has brother/brother love! It is Bill/Charlie pairing! Warning!**

**A/N 2: Written for the Multi Chapter Boot Camp Challenge that Fire the Cannon is running.**

**Prompt in this chapter: Fight fire with fire**

**Chapter 6**

"Fire!" Arthur Weasley's voice called out, "The muggle teapot is pouring out fire!"

As the screams of panic and fear came through the door both Ron and Ginny froze, the heat from the other side of the door was slowly creeping through into their fathers office.

"One of the cursed items must have gone crazy!" Ginny gasped out as she stared at the door with worried eyes, "We should help out! Both of us know what idiots the Ministry workers are!"

"Agreed," Ron replied determinedly as he pulled out his wand, "Do you know the Aguamenti spell?"

"Of course I know the Aguamenti spell Ron!" Ginny growled out as she glared at her brother, "I have almost finished Hogwarts!"

Deciding to take no notice of his little sister's rant Ron simply rolled his eyes and reached out to put his hand on the door handle only to let out a sharp hiss of pain and pull his hand.

"Is everything alright Ron?" Ginny asked with a frown on her face only to get a sharp angry glare in reply, "What?"

"Why do people always ask if your alright when it is obvious that you are not," Ron growled out as he shook his hand. "The heat has caused the door handle to become really hot and I hurt my hand when I touched it."

"It's not hurt too badly is it?" Ginny asked with a worried look.

"No, but I do not know how to open the door," Ron replied with a heavy sigh, "If I try using the Aguamenti spell on the door handle I'm worried that it would make matters worse."

"Honestly, there are other spells besides the Aguamenti spell," Ginny replied as she crossed her arms and gave her brother a pointed look, "Have you forgotten about the unlocking spell?"

"Oh yeah! Alohomora!" Ron cried out with a large grin on his face, "You want to do the honours?"

"Honestly Ron, have you forgotten that I am still in Hogwarts? Next year I will be a seventh year student!" Ginny said as she placed her hands on her hips and did a great impression of her mother, "I am not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Ron replied dumbly causing Ginny to groan, "It's just because of the war and all...and I saw you using lots of magic during the war-"

"The war Ron! We were allowed to use magic because we were in a life threatening situation," Ginny said cutting Ron off, "Now how about the door handle? And remember to be careful, we do not need any flames coming in here."

"Fine, fine, I know how to deal with life threatening situations, I have had enough practice," Ron grumbled out as he pointed his wand at the door, "Al-wait! If the door is not locked what good with Alohomora do?"

"How the hell did you manage to graduate from Hogwarts let alone fight against Death Easters and still be alive," Ginny questioned with a low groan, "Use the Colloportus spell to lock the door and then cast the Alohomora spell to unlock the door, that way the door will open on its own because of the magic from the two spells and neither of us will get a burnt hand."

"Oh yeah...good idea Ginny," Ron replied as he repointed his wand at the door, "When this is all over and everything is sorted out you are going to pay... Colloportus... Alohomora."

"You are going to make me pay?" Ginny asked with a snort as the door slowly opened, "How are you going to do that? Tell mum?"

"No, I know where you keep your diary," Ron replied with an evil grin to his sister, "Now shall we?"

With an angry glare at her brother Ginny took a deep calming breath and nodded her head in agreement. Grinning playfully at his little sister Ron gave Ginny one last smug smirk before walking through the doorway. As the pair entered the large main area of the office Ron and Ginny looked around main office trying to pinpoint the fire, expecting a large dangerous fire that had taken control of the office, only to find a worried and shocked looking man standing in front of a set of tea cups with a floating teapot above them. Around the man there was puddles of water.

"Where is the fire?" Ginny muttered softly from behind Ron, "I was expecting something more..."

"Deadly?" Ron asked dumbly as he spotted his father standing with two other men casting Aguamenti charm at what looked to be the last few flames in the office.

"I guess that after fighting alongside Harry and Hermione our...perception has changed?" Ginny replied slowly as she turned back to look at the man and the tea set, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I have no idea...let's just go and tell dad about what's happened at home," Ron replied only to freeze when a shocked cry came from the frozen man.

"How...why...what..." the man cried out with a shocked look at the teapot, "What type of person does _this_ to a teapot!"

"It gives a new meaning to the old saying 'fight fire with fire'," a ministry worker said with a chuckle, "Who would of thought that setting it on fire would make it stop?"

"A wizard or witch who has a bad sense of humour?" the third ministry worker asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Deciding that the life threatening situation was over and it was safe Ron stepped forwards, dodging the many puddles and walked towards his father. With a quick look behind him Ron found Ginny to be following him while looking around the room nervously.

"Dad! Dad!" Ron called out when he and Ginny had made it half way across the room, "Dad!"

Blinking in surprise Arthur Weasley looked up from where he was putting out the last tiny flame only to find his two youngest children coming towards him, both of them looked as if they had been through a lot. With a worried frown on his face Arthur made his way towards his children, wondering what could of happened to come to his work place.

"Ron? Ginny? Not that I am not happy to see you here but what are you doing here? I thought you would be at home with the others?" Mr. Weasley asked with a frown as he took in the worried and stressed appearance of his two children, "Is everything alright? Did something happen at home?"

"Err...well Ginny and I are alright but something has happened at home and we need your help," Ron replied as he sent nervous looks at his father's co-workers.

"Can we speak to you in your office...alone?" Ginny asked nervously as she carefully eyed the fire pouring teapot.

"Oh...alright..." Mr. Weasley replied as he turned back to his co-workers, "Would any of you have any problems if I-"

"We will be fine, go and see what your kids want," one of the three ministry workers replied with a wave of his hand, "Whatever it is going down at your house Weasley it is important enough for your kids to come here so go on, we will be fine."

Chewing his lip nervously Arthur nodded his head and let out a sigh before turning back to his children who had not moved from their spot in the middle of the office.

"Alright, let us go back into my office and we can talk there," Mr. Weasley said as he led his children in the direction of his office, "Is someone hurt or...dead?"

"No dad but we need your help...mum's having another argument with Bill and Charlie," Ginny said softly as they quickly entered her father's office, "And we need your help."

"I do not understand why you need my help for, your brothers and mother has had hundreds of arguments in the past," Mr. Weasley replied as he closed the office door behind him, "What should make this argument between them so different?"

"Besides the fact that mum told Charlie that she knows his gay and she doesn't approve of it because she wants _lots_ of grandchildren?" Ron deadpanned causing his father to wince.

"You both know I have no problem with Charlie being gay or any of the choices either of you or your brothers make," Mr. Weasley replied kindly as he tried to calm his children down, "It is just that your mother can be a bit...obsessed about getting lots of grandchildren."

"Yeah well this time mum has gone too far," Ginny replied as she sent her father a worried look, "Mum is demanding that Bill and Charlie gives her their son so she can raise him!"

"Their son? Since when did Bill and Charlie have children?" Mr. Weasley asked with a confused sigh, "Alright...can you please start from the beginning? You have lost me."

"Harry was deaged by one of the twins potions and for some reason the only people he won't always cry around are Bill and Charlie so they both agreed to look after him until Harry get's back to his normal age," Ron answered as he quickly summed everything up, "And well...mum said a few things, Bill and Charlie replied and suddenly mum demanded that Bill and Charlie hand Harry over to her so she could raise him."

"And we wanted to know if you could help us make it so that Bill and Charlie has some sort of custody over Harry so Harry is protected until his back...if he returns back...to his normal age."

Arthur let out a confused groan as his mind tried to wrap itself around the information he had just been told. Taking a deep sigh he stood up and made his way to his desk while ignoring the concerned stares from his children on his back. Opening the top right draw of his desk he pulled out a small stack of paperwork, closed the draw and placed the paperwork into his robe pocket.

"Dad?" both Ginny and Ron asked at the same time.

"I just got some paperwork which would officially make Harry the child of Bill and Charlie," Mr. Weasley explained as he motioned his children over to the fireplace, "I know that my boys are capable of raising Harry in his current state because they helped your mother and I out with raising you both and your brothers, and with Harry being a werewolf I will not take the chance of letting the Ministry get their hands on him."

"Why do you even have those papers for in your desk dad?" Ginny asked as they walked over to the fireplace that looked more like a hole in the wall, "You work with cursed muggle items."

"I do but every head of department has a few of these papers and some others hidden away in their desks for 'just in case' situations," Mr. Weasley replied as he grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Now let's stop your mother from doing anything she might regret later."

Nodding their heads in agreement Ron and Ginny walked into the flames as their father threw the floo powder into the flames and called out 'The Burrow.' Within seconds the trio of red heads where gone in a blaze of green flames.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I got a request from Awesomely Unperfect 21 asking me to write a fic about a deaged Harry being looked after by Bill or Charlie. Me being me in my twisted mine decided to let both Charlie and Bill try to raise Harry while also being lovers so...WARNING! This is fic has brother/brother love! It is Bill/Charlie pairing! Warning!**

**A/N 2: Written for the Multi Chapter Boot Camp Challenge that Fire the Cannon is running.**

**Prompt in this chapter: Commute**

**Chapter 7**

As Mr. Weasley, Ron and Ginny came out of the fireplace a loud angry scream came to their ears making the three of them wince in pain at the pitch.

"I know what is best for him! I raised seven children! I know more about raising children then either of you!" Mrs. Weasley screeched out angrily as she glared at her two eldest children, "Where did I go wrong? Why won't you listen to me?"

Mr. Weasley let out a silent groan as he heard his wife's words, Ron mirrored his father's actions and Ginny winced.

'Why can't she just realise that her children are grown up and don't need her telling them what to do?' Mr. Weasley thought to himself with a half frustrated and half tired sigh 'This is part of the reason why Percy wants nothing to do with us anymore...why does she have to treat the children like this for?'

"Mum, we are perfectly capable of looking after Harry ourselves," Bill snapped back as he held Harry protectively in his arms, "We are adults, not little children, you can't keep telling us what to do. Besides if Charlie and I want to look after Harry while his stuck as a baby then I don't know what the problem is."

"The problem is the fact that you both are too young to look after a child! That you are not married yet! And let us not forget that you both have jobs where you could die any second or that you don't have a fixed home because of your jobs!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back as she glared at her son's, "If you had just listened to me and got a nice job at the Ministry like Percy is doing now and got married to those nice young girls I had picked out for you both you would of been not only happy but rich too! You would of been respected and-"

"Mum we are happy! We make enough money for what we want and we live how we want!" Charlie replied as he felt his temper growing shorter and shorter, "Just because we do not fit into the perfect little world that you seemed to of created in your head you automatically start arguing with us and treating us both like you did with Percy! Just because he said no a few times to you does not make him the horrible son you make him out to be!"

"Well I never!" Mrs. Weasley gasped out dramatically, "You should not talk to your mother like this! I am only thinking about what is best for you both and Harry! Why can't you see that it would be best if I looked after Harry and not either of you? What will you do if either of you have work or want to go on a date?"

"We can easily find somewhere to live and commute each day," Bill replied as he sent a dark glare at his mother, "As for dates I don't know about Charlie but after Fleur-"

"See! If you can't keep your girlfriend, soon to be wife, happy enough so she won't run off with another man then what chance do you have with raising a child?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sent Bill a pointed look, "Both of you have problems that-"

"This is because I am gay isn't it?" Charlie asked darkly as his face became blank, "You think that just because I am gay and that Bill is no longer with Fleur we can't raise Harry."

"No no no! I have no problems with any of my children being gay or bisexual, I don't care about any of that, you could be a neon green flamingo who loves playing dominos and still be my son for all I care," Mrs. Weasley replied strongly shocking Charlie, "The point is that I do not think either of you are ready to raise a child, I know you have helped me with your younger siblings but still..."

Mr. Weasley let out a sigh full of emotion at his wife's words, turning to look at his two eldest son's a wave of worry hit him as he found their body language to be yelling loud and clear that they were on the defensive and ready to make a quick getaway while their eyes spoke of determination and a hidden strength. It seemed that no one was going to win the argument. As Mr. Weasley turned his head to face his wife again a small bundle in Bill's arms caught his attention.

'What is Bill holding so protectively?' Mr. Weasley wondered as he looked closer at the small unmoving bundle 'Black hair? What...wait...didn't Ron and Ginny say that Harry was deaged? Then...Harry...that is Harry in Bill's arms?'

"Dad...do something...Dad..."

Blinking in surprise as he found himself looking down into the worried blue eyes of his youngest and only girl, Ginny, who was tugging nervously on his work robe trying to get his attention.

"Dad...you have to do something before the same thing that happened with Percy happens with Bill and Charlie," Ginny said worriedly, "You brought those papers right? And you know how mum thinks..."

Sighing at his daughters words Mr. Weasley nodded his head and stepped forwards into the line of fire. As he walked forwards he caught the attention of his wife and sons causing the argument to pause.

"Arthur dear? What are you doing home so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked over her husband for any injuries, "Normally you don't come home for another hour at least, sometimes even two...is everything alright?"

As Bill and Charlie watched their father who had somehow appeared out of nowhere calming down their mother confused frowns appeared on their faces. As they tried to work out how their father had suddenly appeared and just in time a pair of bad innocent sounding whistles could be heard to their right, where the fireplace was.

'Ron...Ginny...' Charlie thought with wide eyes as he eyed his youngest two siblings 'They must of gone and got dad to help us out while we were busy arguing with mum...'

Looking over his shoulder to his brother Charlie found the same expression of understanding on Bill's face. Upon feeling his brother's gaze Bill turned to face Charlie only for twin looks of understanding and agreement to appear on their faces.

"It looks like it's only mum against us," Charlie whispered softly to Bill so their parents would not hear them.

"Yeah...which is a good thing, I do not know how I would of managed if our whole family viewed us like mum," Bill replied as he carefully shifted the sleeping Harry into a more comfortable position, "I don't know about you but Harry is adorable as a baby...how old do you think he is?"

"It's hard to say but I think his around five to six months through I know Harry has always been a bit on the small side," Charlie replied with a soft smile as he gazed at the sleeping baby, "Do you think he remembers his mum and dad?"

"Not sure, he might or the potion could of made him forget," Bill replied as he carefully placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead, "It also looks like his scars gone..."

"Which is a good thing, at least now we won't have to worry about that cursed scar," Charlie replied heavily, "You ready to face mum _and_ dad now?"

"Yeah...let's get this over with..." Bill replied with a heavy sigh, "Do...do you mind if we stayed in the same room tonight? After everything that's happened today and with Harry being turned into a baby and..."

"It's alright, everyone needs a bit of support now and then," Charlie replied with a kind smile, "Now let's face the wrath of mum..."

Nodding his head Bill took a deep breath and looked away from the happily sleeping Harry only to find his parents looking at both him, Charlie and Harry with a curious expression on their faces.

'It looks like dad's managed to calm mum down if nothing else' Charlie thought as he eyed his mother carefully.

"Boys...I...I am sorry for how I acted earlier but...I'm just worried...I hate it that my children are growing up and leaving the nest and I only want what's best for you..." Mrs. Weasley said softly as her eyes shone with nerves, "I just thought that you might want to live your lives and having a baby is a big deal and I should know so that is why I should-"

"Molly...remember what I said," Mr. Weasley said suddenly cutting his wife off as he sent her a warning look.

"I can't help it Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley all but yelled at her husband, "I should be the one looking after Harry until he turns back to his normal self and then he was meant to marry Ginny!"

Turning to look at her daughter for help Mrs. Weasley let out a frustrated huff as Ginny simply shook her head and looked away from her mother.

"Mum, I see Harry more like a brother then a future husband, besides I'm going out with Luna," Ginny replied, ignoring her mother's angry stare.

Unable to think of a reply to her daughter's words Mrs. Weasley gave everyone an angry glare and stormed out of the kitchen, a few seconds later the sound of her footsteps came as she marched up the stairs in anger.

"Well that went well," Ron said dryly only to get several pointed looks from his brothers, sister and father, "What? At least she didn't try to take Harry from Bill by force or anything."

"Right! Onto other things!" Mr. Weasley said quickly as he noticed Bill and Charlie scowling darkly in the direction his wife had just left, "Bill, Charlie, how would you like to adopt Harry?"

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I got a request from Awesomely Unperfect 21 asking me to write a fic about a deaged Harry being looked after by Bill or Charlie. Me being me in my twisted mine decided to let both Charlie and Bill try to raise Harry while also being lovers so...WARNING! This is fic has brother/brother love! It is Bill/Charlie pairing! Warning!**

**A/N 2: Written for the Multi Chapter Boot Camp Challenge that Fire the Cannon is running.**

**Prompt in this chapter: On the floor**

**Chapter 8**

"Adopt Harry?" Bill and Charlie asked together at the same time as an expression of shock and surprise came to their faces.

"Is that possible dad?" Bill asked nervously as he eyed his father, "I mean if it would help keep Harry safe until he became his old self again I will but...isn't he officially still eighteen years old?"

"He is but the Ministry will not see it like that," Mr. Weasley replied calmly as he pulled out the paperwork from his robe pocket, "They are more than likely to see another way that they can control and use Harry for their own good."

"Or kill him," Ron said suddenly as his eyes took on a look of anger, "We can't forget about the fact that Harry is a werewolf."

"That shouldn't affect him at the moment through," Charlie said with a thoughtful expression on his face, "If I remember my creature classes right a child if bitten by a werewolf will not transform on the full moon until the age of four or five, it has something to do with the child's magic and how it reacts to the bite."

"But wasn't Professor Lupin bitten as a child?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yes but he was bitten when he was four years old so he transformed right away," Charlie explained only for a thoughtful expression to appear on his face, "Through...if Harry's magic is still 'mature' enough as his only been deaged there is a chance that he might still transform..."

"So you guys need to find somewhere to live that has a large forest or somewhere for Harry if he transforms," Ron said softly as he eyed his deaged best friend, "So...will you be adopting Harry?"

Bill and Charlie let out twin sighs as they turned their gaze on the sleeping form in Bill's arms.

'It would be the best choice, it would protect Harry from everyone and we would have some sort of protection if something happened to him or if something got into the newspapers' Charlie thought approvingly only to find his attention to turn to his older brother 'And Bill...I could spend more time with him...'

Bill let out another sigh and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms 'If I adopt him with Charlie it would change our lives so much, I'd have to make some sort of babysitter for Harry when Charlie and I are working, we would have to find a house to live in...most likely in Romania because of Charlie's work at the dragon reserve...it would be worth it and I would be able to see more of my brother...'

"So...what is your choice?" Mr. Weasley asked softly as he carefully looked at his two sons, "I don't want to push you into this but you both know what your mother can be like..."

"I'll do it," Bill said confidently, "I'll adopt Harry...I sort of owe it to him anyway for everything that his done."

Smiling softly Mr. Weasley proudly pulled out a none drip, self inking quill and passed it to Bill. Bill easily took it and moved to sign the paperwork where ever his father pointed out to him.

"I'll do it to, besides I can't let my brother go off on this adventure without me," Charlie said with a playful smile on his lips, "And I finally brought myself a small house in the reserve so we can live there."

"Are you sure? I don't want to overstep any boundaries..." Bill replied nervously as he finished signing the paperwork.

"It's fine, besides the house is too big for me, with you and Harry the house will feel less empty," Charlie replied with a kind smile as he held out his hand, "Now pass me that quill and show me where to sign."

Without realising it a small blush covered Bill's face as he passed the quill over to his brother and stepped back so Charlie could sign the paperwork. As Charlie took the quill from Bill a small, almost unseeable, smile came to his lips as he noticed the blush on Bill's face.

'I hope I am the reason he is blushing' Charlie thought as he began to sign the paperwork 'I wonder if I have a chance with him...what am I thinking? His my brother...besides I bet that his not even into males, he almost asked Fleur to marry him after all.'

"Now I know both of you have decided to live in Charlie's home on the Dragon Reserve but have you thought about baby supplies?" Arthur asked kindly as he watched Charlie, "You know I never thought I would become a Grandfather quiet like this."

"Yeah well we do like to do things a bit differently, we're Weasley's after all," Ginny pipped up causing her brothers and father to laugh, "It seems we picked up that trait from Harry."

"Agreed but sometimes it is not a bad trait to have," Bill replied with a smile on his face, "And...errr...Charlie...do you have any baby supplies? I know I don't."

"Err...I think the nearest thing I have is a small stuff toy dragon that I've had since I was a child somewhere," Charlie replied with a thoughtful frown as he quickly finished signing the paperwork.

"Err...dad...do you mind if we took our baby stuff with us so Harry can have them?" Bill asked sheepishly as he turned to his smiling father, "If it is not too much trouble...I heard from one of my co-workers whose wife is pregnant that baby supplies can get pretty expensive."

"It would be no problem at all Bill, they should still be in good condition even through all seven of you kids have used them at some point in time," Arthur replied as a thoughtful expression crossed his face, "If I remember right they should be in the attic in a box with a few protective charms on them, your mother wanted to pass some of the items to her grandchildren."

At the mention of their mother Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny let out a depressed sigh causing a sorrowful look to appear on Arthur's face. The whole atmosphere in the room changed from one of happiness and excitement to one of depression and worry.

"Now boy's, Ginny, your mother will come around, she is just worried for you all," Arthur said as he looked at all of his children, "Now how about we send this adoption form off to the ministry and then we go upstairs and have a look for the baby items?"

A low mutter of agreement echoed throughout the kitchen and Arthur forced a smile on his face.

"How about using my owl dad?" Bill asked as he moved Harry slightly in his arms, "My owl, Noroi, the bank gave him to me when they saw Erroll and well...he is an Gringotts owl so his less lightly to face any problems with ministry workers."

"Thank you Bill...I think I might take you up on that offer," Arthur replied as he sent his son a thankful look, "Would you like to order some nappies? I know of a good little shop that your mother and I used to go to, the costs are low but their items are good and the people who run it are helpful and let you owl order items."

"So we could get some items that we are going to need...brand new and right away by sending Noroi to this shop after he goes to the ministry?" Charlie asked as he tried to wrap his mind around his father's words, "Do you think they would mind if we just send them a small letter and a bag of money so they can just send us everything we need?"

"I should not see why," Arthur replied kindly, "I don't know how many times I just owled the shop with a bag of money asking for as many nappies that I could buy with the money in the bag."

"Alright, we will do that, thanks for the suggestion dad, I think we are going to need all the help we can get," Charlie said only to let out a groan.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Yes, I forgot that I got paid yesterday and I put almost all of the money into my bank account and only kept a small amount," Charlie answered with a sigh as he ran a hand through his red hair, "Let me tell you it is _not_ a good idea to keep any type of gold on you or in your house when you live and work on a dragon reserve, the dragons will find it and they will take it."

"I have some money we can use," Bill said softly before anyone could say anything, "I got a large amount on me because I thought Fleur and I...we would be..."

"It's alright Bill...I understand and thank you," Charlie said quickly as he sent his elder brother an understanding look, "Are you sure you do not mind?"

"We are in this together, next time you can cover the costs," Bill replied simply.

"Alright then, if you want I will hold Harry while you get your money out," Charlie said as he held out his arms, "Besides I bet your arms are tired after holding Harry for so long, so-"

"Look!" Ron shouted out loudly cutting his brother off, "Harry is waking up."

All eyes quickly turned as one to the small baby lying comfortably in Bill's arms only to be met with a large sleepy yawn and a pair of half awake emerald green eyes. Soft smiles of family love was shared all around as Harry blinked a few times, looked around the room and started to squirm and wine.

"Looks like someone is up for a bit of adventure," Charlie said with a smile as he recognised the action from when his younger siblings where babies, "Give me a moment Bill to transfigure Harry a mat for him and then you can put him on the floor."

"Hurry up then or else I might end up dropping this little wiggle butt," Bill replied with a chuckle as Harry began to squirm and wiggle madly, "I can already tell that even as a baby Harry is going to be a handful."

'I can't believe how lucky I am' Charlie thought as he quickly pulled his wand out of his holder, 'I finally get a chance to woo my hot older brother who is basically sex on legs _and_ with Harry as our son we are now a family...I must be blessed to be so lucky.'

"Hurry up Charlie," Ginny cried out cutting Charlie's thoughts off, "Harry looks like his about to climb out of Bill's arms!"

Nodding his head Charlie grabbed a nearby placemat off of the table, quickly transfigured it, placed it down on the floor and turned back to his secret crush and new son only to let out a laugh at the sight that meet him.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: I got a request from Awesomely Unperfect 21 asking me to write a fic about a deaged Harry being looked after by Bill or Charlie. Me being me in my twisted mine decided to let both Charlie and Bill try to raise Harry while also being lovers so...WARNING! This is fic has brother/brother love! It is Bill/Charlie pairing! Warning!**

**A/N 2: Written for the Multi Chapter Boot Camp Challenge that Fire the Cannon is running.**

**Prompt in this chapter: Talking to myself**

**Chapter 9**

"Charlie this is not funny!" Bill growled out, or at least the best he could as it seemed one of Harry's small hands had found its way into his mouth while Harry's other hand was clinging tightly to Bill's top, "A little help here would be appreciated."

"Alright, alright, dad could you please transfigure Harry some toys until we go upstairs?" Charlie asked as he reached out to help his brother.

"Alright Charlie," Arthur replied with a nod of his head and grabbed the rest of the placemats off of the table and started transfiguring them.

Ron and Ginny watched in strange fascination as Charlie reached up to take the squirming and now wide awake Harry off of his brother only for Bill to let out a cry of pain as Harry's small hand in his mouth refused to let go as Charlie tried to take him. Frowning in confusion Charlie took the evil yet innocent looking Harry into his arms and tried to pull Harry hand from his grip only for Harry's face to suddenly turn into a frown.

"I would be careful if I was you, it looks like Harry is about to cry," Ginny said with a smirk on her face as she pointed to the frowning Harry, "Maybe you should both wait for dad to finish with those toys? I bet you could get him to let go by distracting him with the toys through I am not sure if it will work because I know Harry can be pretty stubborn."

"Ginny's right, he somehow managed to talk Hermione out of doing extra research," Ron said with a large grin on his face, "Both Hermione and I have had to deal with Harry's stubbornness a lot and neither of us have won unless Harry is half dead on is feet."

At the groan coming from his two eldest son's Arthur could not help but to let out a small laugh as his eyes lit up as he looked at the situation in front of him. It was just like old times back when his own children were babies.

"Ron and Ginny are right, I remember when Lily and James used to bring Harry with them to the Order meetings when they could not find a babysitter. They had to bribe Harry or sneak out while he was distracted, he was a very clingy and stubborn baby and hated being away from his parents. Why I remember that he even gave Dumbledore a run for his money when Harry discovered the fun of pulling on his long white beard," Arthur said with a chuckle as everyone shared smiles with each other, "Ginny would you mind going upstairs and getting the box of baby items? They should all be in one box, your mother and I shrunk everything down and put them all into one box and cast a few spells on it along with a feather light charm."

"Sure dad, I know which one you are talking about," Ginny said as she turned to walk out of the kitchen, "It's just inside of the attic next to the doorway, it is on your right as soon as you walk in right?"

"Yes it is," Arthur replied in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Who else?" Ginny asked with a pointed look as she walked out of the kitchen, "Mum."

Leaving the groans of 'I should of known' behind her Ginny walked through the living room and headed towards the stairs. Halfway across the living room Ginny found herself frozen in place as a sudden thought hit her.

"I have to go past mum's and dad's bedroom to get to the attic," Ginny suddenly only to shake her head and determination to light up her eyes, "If you can face Death Eaters than you can face your mother! I just need to stop talking to myself, go upstairs and get those baby supplies and return to the kitchen before mum can call me into her room or even notice I was even outside of her room!"

Making up her mind Ginny quickly dashed over to the stairs and raced up them not stopping for anything. She quickly ran past her brother's bedrooms, the bathroom and the airing cupboard until she came to a sudden stop a few feet away from the attic and her parent's bedroom, which was also were her mother was.

Not wanting to take a chance of running into her mother while she was in one of her moods Ginny took a deep breath and quickly walked past her parent's bedroom only to freeze when she suddenly heard her mother's voice.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Molly asked with a heavy voice as she stepped out of her bedroom, "I thought that you would of been downstairs with your brothers, father and Harry?"

"Yes mum, I'm just going up to the attic to get the box of baby stuff for Harry," Ginny replied nervously as she turned around to face her mother only to find her mother's eyes where bright red and puffy, "Mum...have you been crying?"

"No dear...there was just something in my eyes is all," Molly replied as she reached up and rubbed her right eyes, "Is...are your brothers and farther still downstairs?"

"Yeah, we're sorting something out before they leave to live on a dragon reserve and I'm getting the box of our old baby stuff for Harry," Ginny replied as she eyed her mother with an expression of uncertainty and worry, "Mum...are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear...I've just been thinking is all," Molly replied with a small sad smile on her lips, "Do...Do you think that your brothers hate me now? Do you hate me?"

"H-Hate you?!" Ginny blurted out in shock as she stared at her mother with wide eyes, "Whatever gave you that idea!"

"I...I realised how stupid I had acted in the kitchen as soon as I walked out of the kitchen," Molly replied as she nervously twisted her apron in her hands, "It was like a cold bucket of water had suddenly been dumped on me, as soon as I stepped out of the kitchen and I knew that if I stayed downstairs any longer I would just make things worse."

"Mum..." Ginny began to say only to be cut off by her mother.

"I know how I can get too much for you children, how I seem to always baby you and everything...but I can't help it," Molly said as she looked her only daughter straight in the eye, "I'm your mother, it's my job to worry about my children, I just can't help it, I know that you are all grown up and that I must get on your nerves but...but your my children, my little babies and in my eyes you always will be."

"I understand mum but at the same time you have to maybe...let us spread our wings?" Ginny suggested as she remembered Hermione practicing these very words on her not long ago so Hermione would be ready to let her parents know how she thought, "I mean we took part in the war which we all played main roles in, we have finished school and many of us have jobs and are looking to make our own families."

"I...I will try Ginny but sometimes I can't help how I act, I'm your mother," Molly replied with a small smile that held hope, "So...do you think that your brothers would forgive me?"

"Knowing Bill and Charlie they already have forgiven you as long as you don't try to take Harry away from them or stop them from doing what they want to do unless it's bad for them you know?"

"I understand, would...would you mind letting me help you bring the baby items downstairs?" Molly asked her daughter as she smoothed her wrinkled apron out in an attempt to pull herself together, "I think that I have to apologise to your brothers and father."

"Sure," Ginny answered with a large smile on her face, she was happy that her mother was not against her two elder brothers and their choices, "Dad said that they're just inside the door."

"That's right," Molly replied as she began to walk the short distance towards the door which led to the attic, "When I heard that your brother was going to ask..._that woman_ to marry him today I got a bit...excited."

"You know that Fleur did the only thing she did right?" Ginny asked carefully.

"I know through I can still be upset at her for making one of my baby boys upset!" Molly said with a fire in her eyes causing Ginny to groan, "Besides...this is a positive development."

"A positive development?" Ginny asked in confusion as she watched her mother open the attic door, "Why do you say that for?"

With an oddly girlish giggle Molly turned around to face her daughter and with a playful smirk on her face said, "Don't you think that Bill and Charlie look cute together?"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
